Vampire Of Lost Times
by YamikoPros
Summary: She waited over a thousand years. Waited until she was needed. She was the enigma you would see in history but yet not at all. Now, when the dragons rise and the world is brought to their knees, only she can truly save them. The girl with tainted blood, of false legends. She was a monster, everyone feared and hated her. Their Savior. Funny how irony works, is it not? Accepting OCs


**I am looking for characters that could be used in the story! Just letting that out there, see Author's Notes at the bottom for more details! **

**Bethesda (c) Skyrim**

* * *

The ground shook ever so violently; and the loud roar echoed far too loud. The throat of the world quaked in fear of the now opening portal. Out of the portal, and the time wound; a dragon as black as night rose out and greeted the world for the disparity and the end. The Kings Bane,_ Alduin_ has returned.

Though many lives where lost in Helgen; and the world began to fill with fear and paranoia; things where far different within the ruins that dotted the land. Some could hear the joyous roar of Draugr; but more importantly, it was the final push to the awakening.

The darkness was never-ending, but the surge of power brought a eerie purple glow to the ruin. In its Purple state it started to disappear within seconds; unless near the grand coffin in the main chamber. The aura spiraled dark less and finally was dissolved into the coffin. The stone chamber opening then crashed upwards to where is hit the ceiling and turned to ash as it fell. Delicate, female fingers lingered on the side then hoisted the woman up.

Struggling to maintain her balance, the slender woman began to wobble back and forth; trying to become accustom to the weight-or rather lack of- on her feet. Taking several long, anxiety filled moments the woman stopped wobbling and moved her delicate hands over her face. With skin soft as a doe's, and hair silk over and untangled as black as sweet jet and the midnight sky, her face was. Her skin was sun-kissed and beautifully tanned as any wood elf's would and has been. Her ears pointed and long, creating a beautiful portrait that any artist would love to draw but could never match it's beauty. Her lips where soft and plush, red as a rose in full bloom. Yet something was off..

She screamed.

Falling over uncontrollable she forced her eyes open with fear showing. she opened her mouth and ran her tongue over her teeth. _Fangs_! She had_ fangs_! She crawled herself backward against the stone coffin and quietly wept. She feared herself, what had she become?_ A monster_? Why couldn't she remember anything? slowly, flashbacks, memories, it all started flowing it.

"I..Ilura.. that's my name.. yes... I remember it.." Shaking her head hastily she began to recover from her little breakdown. Hoisting herself up, she began to walk around the main chamber. There was a small hole in the wall that touched the sky; and it lit the chamber with a sweet and innocent blue glow from the night. Ilrua scanned over the room and found her old bow, her armor, and a stack of arrows that are decayed from age. Quickly switching out her ceremonial dress that she was wearing prior into her small clothes and armor and grabbing her bow she rushed out the door into the night.

The cold, Skyrim air greeted Ilrua with a very annoying embrace as she pushed through the snow into the Whiterun territory. As she passed through the borders and the walled city came near into view, she checked her money and what inventory she had in her sack. She had about 16000 gold, from her "inheritances" so she wasn't within any shortage. With her she had an enchanted sword and elven dagger that could easily cut through someone's flesh like butter.

Keep on walking, she told herself. Though it was one too often that she needed to break. The blizzard was kicking into full gears and not even a vampire is immune to below freezing temperatures. Gathering the nearest wood; she placed them into a fire pit as she ducked under a large rock that created a decent shelter. After that was in order; she summoned fire to her palm and set the wood ablaze. The fire danced around the wood in a beautiful way as she hugged her knees; backed against the rock and close to the fire.

What had she missed while she was away? One too many damn things; that was sure. She remember every detail; every last thing before her eyes closed and take the killing blow. She felt the weakness intertwined with the deep gash across her chest, and knew it may never actually heal fully. But it was all but a dark, rigid scar across her pale, smooth skin. It was a hard day for everyone-when the supposed "Hero Of Kvatch" had been vanquished by Vampires. Too many. She could have hold her ground; and that left to her undoing. How many where they? 40? And they all screamed for her blood. Her tainted, pure blood.

Yes, even though she was a vampire of mixed blood, she had more power then they all did. She did not need to feed regularly she was a lion among sheep; and no one expected her for a long time. Many would have thought with her position she would be made queen. "Renegade" is more like it, for every time someone tried to kill her, the more she fought back. Because of her father she was like_ this_. Because of her father her mother is dead. Because of her father..She is this **monster.**

Waiting for the storm to stop, she began to do things to keep her occupied for the time being. She decoratively braided the long rat tail she had at the back of her head. Her raven black hair was mostly short, and often curled up out of habit. Finally finishing her braid, she waited, and waited. And as the sun slowly pierced the clouded sky, a feeling of hope and fear filled her heart. And off in the distance, a dragons loud roar echoes through the valley.

_And the morning, would start a new day._

* * *

**_Author's Notes: Well.. That took some time. Sorry to cut this rather short, but I digress. In the middle of Semester Exams is not really the greatest time to kick off a series but none the less. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this! Please, please; rate and review- let me know i'm loved :3 _**

**_I will also like some of you peoples to submit some characters that could serve as some companions along the way. Rules are is that they can't be dragonborns; for that would make zero sense! _**

**_Ta ta! may Sheogorath predict thou!_**


End file.
